


男后 1

by yunhu3066



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhu3066/pseuds/yunhu3066
Summary: 26





	男后 1

一章

大夏国每年初春三月初三，都会举办上巳节春日宴，皇室贵族、公卿大臣、文人雅士们临水宴饮，曲水流觞。  
今年亦不例外。  
润玉随父亲一起坐在曲水尽头，并不言语。身旁父亲与同僚三言两语便杯酒落肚，润玉把玩着手中琉璃杯，眼睫低垂。  
耳边忽然听见内监高喝皇上驾到，百官皆山呼万岁，润玉亦伏身在地。  
大夏朝天子不过才十八岁，可手腕权谋就已经隐隐透出作为帝王的深沉心狠来，即位不过一年，彻查朝中贪腐，整顿吏治，废除贱籍，收拢了民心。  
润玉对新皇帝早有耳闻，心里也纳闷，皇帝为何会让自己来做帝师。  
小皇帝的声音依然还是少年清朗，皇帝摆手叫他们起来，润玉也直起身子而后落座。  
父亲拍他的肩膀，“玉儿，这圣旨一下，你就要常呆在宫中了。”

润玉垂下眼睛，低声道，“是，父亲。”他抬眼看那高台上的明黄色身影，因为距离甚远，看不真切，索性便不看了，臣下也不可胡乱窥视天子真容。  
曲水流觞开始之时，润玉便借故离席。  
今日来此，乃是父亲带他过来的，他颇不适应官场之上的曲意逢迎，在父亲身边也觉得不适。  
润玉便借故离开，一席白衣消失在桃林深处。  
萧炎自落座在高台之上，一眼便瞧见了那人群中的身影，眉目虽然辩不真切，可那一袭似雪白衫，还和去年冬日初见时一模一样。  
只是那人似乎不适，呆了没有多久便离席了，白色衣袂逐渐隐没在绯色桃花深处。他一走，萧炎便怅然若失，他朝身边的李公公道，“随朕去换衣服。”  
御花园甚是宽阔，园中奇石罗布，佳木葱茏，皆数百年物，将花园点缀得情趣盎然，从桃林出来，他不知怎么便走到了此处，润玉正看着一块奇石，宛若一段被曝晒多年干枯的朽木，敲上去却铿然有声，确为石质，觉得很是惊奇。  
不愧是帝王，连花园中普通石头都是难得珍品。  
润玉只稍看了看，便回了坐席，王公贵族们不知何时已经换了地方玩乐，此时此刻居然空无一人。  
润玉闲散惯了，索性便坐下来，拿起酒杯饮尽。  
独自饮酒之时却有一只手拍他的肩膀，轻轻抬眼，对上的便是少年一双桃花眼。  
“兄台身旁可有人坐？”是少年的眉眼，亦是少年的语气。润玉抬眼，少年一身普通贵族服饰，大抵也是某个像自己溜出去回来就被抛下的公子，于是将杯中余下清酒饮尽，他才说道，“无人。”  
那身着锦绣华服的少年撩了衣袍也坐下了，笑着说，“清酒虽好，多饮只怕也无益。”  
他盯着那双抢夺酒壶的手，眼角眉梢已有了醉意，眼尾都染上薄红，“无益有益，又与你何干？”他这人略饮薄酒，便会红了脸红了眼，看上去倒令人可欺。  
少年虽看上去眉眼稚气，力气却有些大，暗暗较劲却依然未争得过他。他不由得有些羞恼起来，不知是醉酒抑或是恼怒，白皙的脸容微微泛着红，知晓自己的力气争不过一个区区少年，纤长五指便紧紧攥起来。  
那少年看出他有些恼了，将酒壶用宽大袍袖一掩，桃花眼里皆是笑意，“你莫生气，我叫炎儿，你叫什么？”  
“我却不知为何要与你互通名姓。”  
原本因着自己被选作小皇帝的帝师，他觉得甚为愁苦，虽然生在贵胄之家，但平生不愿飞黄腾达，只希做个平凡教书先生。  
此刻被一个不曾及冠的孩子调笑，他便有些生气了。  
骤然起身，甩袖欲走。  
“我告诉了你我的名字，你却不告诉我，不甚公平。”  
那叫炎儿的少年却急步上前，将他拦住。  
他抬手揉额，为这聒噪少年扰得甚是烦恼，便索性说了，“润玉”  
“春日宴未曾结束，你为何要走？”那少年一步一步地跟上来，直到桃林花园小巷。  
饶是他再多耐心，此刻也消耗殆尽，索性便道。  
“我被你扰得头疼！”  
那少年桃花眼却一弯，露出一个得意欣喜的笑来，“帝师此刻便开始头疼，不知以后该如何呢？”  
他立时僵在原地。  
面前的华服少年却步步逼近，在他耳边呵气如兰，叫他脸颊发烫。  
帝师？炎儿？  
萧炎？  
大夏朝新皇？  
润玉登时酒醒了大半，立刻伏身朝拜，“润玉不知天子真容，冒犯了陛下，万望恕罪。”  
萧炎见了心上人满是心喜，此刻觉得润玉磕头拜他的模样甚是烦扰，“我不喜欢你拜我。”他甚至未用朕自称，弄得润玉一颗心也七上八下，心想小皇帝的心思果然像传言那般心思莫测。  
“你起来吧，再陪朕饮酒可好？”萧炎伸手要将人拉起来，润玉却受宠若惊，“臣怎可与天子共饮？”  
萧炎有些恼，未脱稚气的脸显出一些身为皇帝的冷厉来，“我说了让你陪朕，你要抗旨不遵？”  
润玉低头，“不敢。”  
皇帝手握生杀予夺大权，他不过是尚书的儿子罢了，就算帝师不情愿，也无法拒绝。萧炎瞧着润玉漂亮的脸，心中却实在欢喜。  
君臣二人心思各异，各自饮酒。  
“陛下，前头还需要您在场呢，”李公公不知何时过来，小声地谏言着，萧炎看着润玉清冷的眉眼，说道，“帝师今日便会接到旨意，今日便要与朕呆在宫中了，你可欢喜？”  
润玉自然是不欢喜的，可他却依然垂头接旨，叩谢天恩。  
春日宴末，小皇帝一道圣旨，便将尚书独子封为帝师，百官恭贺尚书令，又是一巡觥筹交错。  
待众人散了，萧炎回身，那白衣公子长身玉立立在廊下，静默无言。“润玉，你过来。”  
“是，陛下。”  
“你可知朕为何要你做朕的帝师？”  
“陛下圣意，臣不可妄自揣测。”  
萧炎薄唇勾起一个疏狂的笑，“你自然不知。”  
“润玉，你觉得朕如何？”  
润玉垂下修白脖颈，恭敬作礼，“陛下少年天子，雄才大略，整贪腐，肃吏治，是一位好皇帝。”  
萧炎狭长眼眸沉了沉，“润玉，朕，还未曾立后。”  
“后宫选秀每三年遴选一次，皇上适时便可挑选自己喜欢的女子做皇后。”润玉未曾抬眼，因此也没有看到萧炎眼底的不快，只有李公公，为这天真的帝师抹了把汗。  
“帝师此话可是当真？”  
“自然当真，臣下不敢欺君。”  
“皇帝立后，都择贤而立，国母之威，不可随意，润玉作为帝师，居然让朕选择心悦的女子。”  
润玉柔软的长睫微微抬起，“皇上是一国之君，自己喜欢的东西不必容他人置喙。”  
“润玉可知你此言乃佞臣之语。”  
“润玉知罪。”  
白衣复又伏地，瘦削的腰肢不盈一握，比去年冬日见时，还要薄上几分。  
萧炎摇头，“朕不治你的罪。朕想问你，若作为夫君，朕会是什么样的人？”  
润玉道，“臣不知。”这小皇帝的心思果然难测，你又不是我的夫君，我怎么知道？  
“那润玉可知大夏朝有立男后的先例？”  
润玉突然一时之间不知道小皇帝是何意，怎么，让自己当这个帝师便是为他参详感情之事么？  
“陛下可是有了心仪之人？”  
萧炎目光沉沉，“朕心悦你。”  
润玉惊愕抬眼，凤眸微凛，似乎不敢相信自己听到的，“陛下何意？”  
小皇帝蹲下身来将面前男人瘦削的腰肢拉进怀里，语气低沉。  
“去年冬日朕于莲池曾见你一面，那时你立于池边，一身素雪白衣，眉眼清冷。”  
“听闻你于东郊城外教人读书识字，朕想你也教一教我。”  
“我推了母后给我甄选的众多大臣，就只认定了你。”  
他甚是惊愕，想要推开那皇帝攀上他腰上的手，却着实无力。  
便眼睁睁见那小皇帝湿润的唇吻上来。  
“润玉，你可会生气？”  
蓦了又听见他叹气，“嗳，若你气也没有法子的，我便是认定了你。”  
“润玉，我心悦你，我要你做我的皇后。”  
润玉被这一道湿热的吻亲的七荤八素，他从来未曾被人这样对待过，等反应过来，已经被小皇帝拦腰抱起，润玉在他怀里挣扎，他在开什么玩笑，他可是个男人，就算大夏朝有开国男后先例，也并不代表他就愿意做他的皇后。  
可是挣扎无用，这小皇帝竟然比他身量还要高一些，体格也强壮一些，他到底是个文人，不多时便被惯到了床上。  
少年炽热的身体压了上来，明黄帐幔落下，润玉又惊又耻，欲推开少年人，萧炎抓住手心里白皙柔软的属于男人修匀的大腿，“尚书令贪腐数十万两白银，可他逃过一劫，你可知为何？”  
润玉大恸，心中震撼，“父亲，父亲不会。。。”  
“为何不会？”  
“润玉，我想你，想得心头肉疼，我只要你，只要你做我的皇后。”  
“我会饶尚书令一死。”  
秀美的眼眸彻底绝望，眼尾染上薄红，不知是因身体反应动情还是屈辱不甘，润玉终究放弃了挣扎，任由天子打开了他的身体。  
明黄色的帐幔摇摇晃晃，隐约透着呻吟和喘息，李公公老脸微红，遣散了想要听墙根的众人。  
少年在他身上驰骋着，润玉大开着双腿，双目含泪，却未曾落下。  
他本只愿在天地之间自由自在地生活，从未想过涉足官场，也更未想过要做皇帝后宫孪宠。  
身下是极痛的，少年的撞击粗鲁凶残，他未曾开发的穴口似乎撕裂，润玉修白的双腿无力地被架高。  
李公公听见男人带着哭泣的颤音，心里有一丝不忍。他回头看了一眼，白皙的脚背绷得笔直，在床榻上又无力地垂下来。  
唉，孽缘啊。  
去年冬日，小皇帝在后花园见了那白衣公子一眼，心里便记挂上了，当即便打听到这是尚书令大人家的公子，小皇帝即位以来，一直整顿吏治彻查贪腐，到冬日时已经几乎彻底拔除，尚书令贩卖私盐，收受贿赂获利共达十万两雪花银，无论怎么样都是杀头株连九族的罪过，小皇帝眼中却闪过一丝阴狠，又有一丝狡黠，“我不要尚书令的命，我要他的儿子。”  
李公公望向宫墙，那墙垣并不甚高，却关住了多少女人的心。  
屋内的声音已经停止，李公公吩咐人准备热水，正要进屋伺候。便听见皇帝说，“你若敢寻死，我便杀了你全家，株连九族给你陪葬！”  
那原本清越此刻却因为情事沙哑的嗓音听上去冷漠绝望。  
“萧炎，我恨你。”  
“你恨我吧，你恨我，也只能和我在一起，就连死了，咱们也要葬在一个棺材里，就连尸骨，也要烂在一处。”


End file.
